


Wolf Heart

by PapaKapkan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, M/M, Magic, Multi, also im sorry blitz, he kapKANT this time, idk - Freeform, im so sorry kapkan, magnus has rowdy children now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaKapkan/pseuds/PapaKapkan
Summary: In which Fuze finds himself as a werewolf, finds Jäger is one too. Bandit betrays a teammate and gets cucked by a vampire, also finds out what it means to piss off a werewolf. Magnus Jensen is a witch and he has to keep Thermite from temptation and help Ela and Valkyrie control themselves. Blitz punches someone in the face and makes out with him. Finka finds a cure and Twitch finds her heart. Pulse meets a dragon and doesn't know what to do. Havoc is let lose as Team Rainbow crumbles to various things. They get back on their feet, but not without high school levels of drama and death.





	1. A Night to Remember

Fuze had always made a mess of things, but that was his job, making sure that nothing could come out of the mess either. He set off a cluster charge at the base of the building, at the back entrance on one of the walls. Something big had run out the door and lunged at him, taking a chunk out of his uniform, tearing through the bulletproof vest like it was made of butter with its incredibly powerful claws. It was a really big wolf. Obviously a lone wolf, it it had been in a pack, that would have been deadly. Kapkan had heard Fuze screaming over the comms, almost unintelligibly in Russian, he ran to where his last known position was and shot the wolf down before it could claw into Fuze’s throat, thankfully. Fuze had to leave the mission early due to the excessive bleeding from the wounds the wolf had caused. He had sat out in the  medical tent they had set up, although they had set it up almost expecting the wounds to be caused by Fuze’s device, not by an oversized wolf. 

 

“Maxim! What the  _ fuck? _ ” Fuze yells at Kapkan as he approaches the medical tent, only prompting a confused look upon his face. He was still getting stitches for the large gouges in his chest and right arm from the wolf. 

 

“What do you mean, ‘what the fuck?’ I didn’t do anything wrong!” Kapkan shouts back. Fuze shakes his head and cries out as the medic pulled on his stitches a little too tight before speaking.

 

“Have you  _ ever _ seen a fucking wolf that big? I know I never have! You can’t tell me that was natural!” Fuze began yelling, almost panicked even two hours after the wolf had lunged at him. Kapkan didn’t respond, only giving a grave look to the younger Uzbek man. 

 

“Well, have you seen a wolf that big? I saw the damned things corpse Kapkan, that thing was  _ huge _ .” Thermite says, as he is re-wrapping his scarred hands, he was attempting to hide said hands as if they would get insulted by the giant wolf. 

 

“Yes, I have.” Kapkan said, but he said no more than that, even though it looked like he had wanted to. The older Russian was quiet for the rest of the time, they packed everything up after Fuze had the stitches put in and they began the trip back to Hereford. Fuze had felt sick the whole way. He just wanted to take a nap. Kapkan kept gently nudging him awake the whole time. By the time they got to the private jet to carry them back to Hereford, Fuze was non functional. He was told by Thermite to immediately see Doc when they got back to make sure that he didn’t have rabies or something. The wolf had attacked almost unprompted, Lion was freaking out the whole time, he had been rendered useless while watching the giant dog attack the Uzbek out of the blue, The explosions on the other side of the wall seemed friendly compared to the angry beast on top of Fuze. Kapkan was the only one except maybe Thermite that seemed to keep their head when the wolf jumped. Thermite happened to be at the other side of the building however, so he couldn’t get to Fuze in time like Kapkan had, who had been at the kitchen window just minutes before. 

 

The jet ride went fast as Jordan kept trying to crack jokes that went over Lions head, which then made the recruit that accompanied the team start cracking up, which even Kapkan had begun smiling and laughing quietly at Lion getting angry at Thermites jokes, the Texan man not even a little serious at the moment. Kapkan eventually starting joining in forgetting about fuze and joking with Thermite trying to get on Lion’s nerves. When the jet had landed Lion was the first off it, leaving in a huff of rage, his gear tucked under his arm. He was so flustered he tripped over the last step causing a sick feeling Fuze to trip too and also vomit on Lion as he managed to stand over the Frenchman. Lion started screaming at Fuze in French, but he didn’t have the energy to care anymore. He just wanted to see Doc and take a nap. Lion, of course wasn’t going to let him by without screaming at him first, Kapkan silenced the angry Frenchman with a punch in the face. 

 

Kapkan helped his comrade out to the medical wing of the base and Doc immediately sat him down to take a look at the wounds. Doc fussed over the stitches “not being tight enough,” making Fuze go through it all again, he complained the whole time while Kapkan held his shoulder trying to keep him from standing. After another hour the two Spetsnaz operators were on their way back to their quarters. Fuze entered his own room, locked the door and almost instantly flopped into the bed and fell asleep, he didn’t even bother changing his clothes. The man fell asleep almost instantly, not a care in the world as he felt nauseous from the plane ride. Normally it wouldn’t affect him, but Doc said that the probable blood loss was to blame for the dizzy and sick feeling. He barely moved through the night, and slept well into the afternoon. 

  
  


Fuze woke up with a cotton dry mouth, aching muscles, and a headache almost 16 hours later in his bed. It had officially been a day since he got mauled by a wolf larger than himself. He moved slowly attempting to sit up, something was wrong. He looked at his hands and he moved his fingers. He felt hot all over. His skin felt like it was burning off, even as the November chill drifted into his room through the open window. He immediately started stripping his clothes. He felt as if he was going to start melting. He was panting as he managed to untangle himself from his gear and thick uniform. He ran his hands over his clammy face as he sat in his bed upright, bare skin kissed by the breeze from the window. He suddenly felt an agonizing pain starting at the base of his spine. The sudden and horrible pain, floored him, he laid face down in his bed crying out in pain, the sound muffled by the pillows.  _ Something was really wrong. _ He felt as if he was being torn to pieces and being put back together again. He heard his cries turn into more of a whimpering sound that sounded very inhuman. He began to panic internally, not sure what to do. He felt heavy. He lifted his head, he saw paws. He began to wonder if he was hallucinating. He heard a yipping sound come from his body. He turned to look at the full length mirror hanging from the closet.

 

He saw a wolf. He screamed, but what came out was a howl of terror from the wolf in the mirror. He immediately began to feel crowded and scared.  _ What would the others think if they saw this?! _ He looked to his window, the cool breeze didn’t feel so cold anymore. He thought about what would happen if Kapkan came in here. He pawed his way past the curtains gingerly, hoping to not tear them. He used his new paws to push the screen out in a panic, he heard footsteps approaching, Glaz called his name several times jimmying the handle. He started to panic again and pushed his large body clumsily out the window, barely able to fit through the small window. He landed easily on the ground, the cool grass beneath his feet almost comforting. He looked around him trying to figure out what to do next. He ran. He ran into the forest and didn’t look back. He didn’t want anyone to see him right now. What in hell would they think? They would shoot him for sure… just like that wolf earlier… Kapkan probably knew this was going to happen, and he may have intentions to kill him now as well if he sees him like this. 

 

He ran blindly in the afternoon sun, the warmth all over him almost too much now with the added layer of fur. Despite the chill that took over Herefordshire in the last few weeks, Shuhrat could not feel it through the thick brown fur that coated his now wolf like body. He heard himself bark as he tripped over a large branch. It felt like everything was spinning, every sound sent a jolt through Shuhrat’s body. Everything smelled so different. Everything was heightened. He could see the little things that hid in the shadows. He could smell the small creatures that ran when he came close. He could smell the birds overhead and the pond nearby. He needed to get further away. He could smell a cave that could conceal him. He could hear everything much more now, the sound of birds chirping sounded like a cacophony of tweets, he could even hear the smallest branch shifting as he found the entrance to the small cave he smelled. Shuhrat peered inside the small entrance. It is bigger on the inside, he squeezed into the cave and hid himself in the corner. He curled up on himself and closed his eyes. 

 

Marius Streicher stretched out his weary limbs. He had heard that his good friend and brother in arms was on bed rest for the next two months, a wolf attack. Marius was skeptical at first, but he knew deep down inside something was off about it. He had learned in the last year to trust his instincts. Blitz and Bandit were talking loudly in German nearby. Jäger himself was fiddling with his phone browsing the same page over and over again. He was barely reading the article about American politics, more like he was hoping to absorb the words through his face without having to actually read it. All his focus was on something he smelled earlier. It was familiar but unfamiliar. He had been trying to place it all day. He smelled it sometime yesterday, he had gone to visit Doc for his new monthly checkup with the French man. It’s been nagging at him ever since.

 

He got up suddenly making the other two men in the vicinity stare at him in silence as he wandered away. He had a mission. To go visit Fuze and see how he is doing. He had a bad feeling about the Uzbek. That he wasn’t ok. As he wandered down the halls the scent got stronger the closer he got to the Spetsnaz quarters. It clicked almost instantly what happened to Shuhrat. He quietly got into the Uzbek’s personal room and he gently shut the door behind him. He could smell it had been at least seven or eight hours since he had fled the room. He opened the curtains and found the screen was missing. Something anyone would have missed. He realized what had happened to Shuhrat, and why his scent was now so different. He was a werewolf now. 

 

As he started climbing through the window he felt someone’s eyes on him. He smelled Kapkan. The older Russian man watched him intently as he jumped from the edge. He knew that the Russian would try and follow, he had to be much faster than the hunter. He landed gracefully on the ground not even blinking as he followed the scent of his comrade into the woods. He had really panicked, he had fear very pungent on him, making the trail very easy to follow.  He wondered if Doc even put two and two together yet. After he was safe in the forests canopy, he shifted himself, leaving behind his clothes in a tree. He was only going to be able to catch up to the panicked Uzbek this way, and it was the only way to lose Kapkan. He ran swiftly, his small wolfish body darted in between trees and stones alike as he followed the trail left so obviously for him. Concern made his body tense. He had to find Shuhrat before he did something stupid, or worse, Kapkan found him. 

He followed the trail to a small cave, he could see something slumped in the corner, Shuhrat. He approached carefully. He didn’t know how much he would panic seeing another wolf invading his space while he is still freaking out. The other wolf, darker in color than Marius, was breathing rapidly, this wolf was clearly meant for much colder weather. The dark brown fur that coated his body was thick and rough looking compared to Marius’ light brown, almost golden, fur which shone under the evening sun almost making him look ethereal to Shuhrat as he turned to see the other wolf. Shuhrat stood and started to growl at the intruder. Marius laid the front half of his body in front of him to try and tell the other that he meant no harm. As Shuhrat growled he slowly lowered himself completely into his back, exposing his belly like a puppy. He could hear Shuhrat approach him whimpering, he could sense the fellow wolf’s curiosity and fear in approaching the other. 

 

Shuhrat laid his head onto Marius’ stomach gently. He pawed at the other wolf in his panic, almost asking for help. Marius began to move again and Shuhrat allowed him to stand again. He led Shuhrat back into the cave and the two rested together for the night as sun set even lower. Marius groomed the Uzbek, raking his tongue over the thick coat of fur, which allowed him to relax enough to sleep again. Marius kept his eyes open and he protected the younger one as the night passed, nuzzling into the wolf next to him. Marius decided he would stay with Shuhrat as long as he is shifted. Except maybe a bit of time to go nab some of the Uzbek’s clothes so that they don’t have to deal with any sort of embarrassment when they shifted back. Anything to make it easier for the two. 

 

Nothing bothered the two wolves overnight, Marius had kept very close to Shuhrat, his body pressed against the other keeping all panic at bay so that he felt safe and ok. When morning came Marius managed to convey his plan to Shuhrat, who then crawled into the darkest corner of the cave making himself cozy, safe, and hidden until Marius could return, and he did with a bag with clothes for both of them when Shuhrat’s shift was over. Shuhrat then proceeded to whimper until the German allowed the younger one to lean into him. Eventually the two just curled around each other and laid down. The two stayed like this for the most part. Marius taught him how to hunt in the shadows to eat while he was trapped in his wolfen form. Shuhrat learned to trust the familiar wolf beside him, sensing something familiar and comforting in him. Marius was intoxicated by Shuhrat, his scent was far more appealing than it already was now that he is the same as him. All he wanted to do was protect the younger Uzbek beside him. 

 

Kapkan was not unaware to the things going on around Hereford since that wolf attack. He had been attempting to track Fuze down since he fled his room the other night. Glaz wasn’t too worried, he doesn’t even have a clue, does he? Kapkan had made it his intention, especially after he saw Jäger following the trails. But after the fellow werewolf shifted he lost him pretty easily, Jäger in his wolf form was far quicker than he already was naturally. He tried to follow his trail but he lost it due to the German taking leaps over large trees and keeping his feet light. The Russian hunter found it very frustrating, especially since Fuze is not light of foot. If he hadn’t been pulled away by another mission he would have been able to find him. How Jäger managed to track the scared Uzbek, he has no idea. He didn’t see the wily German capable of it, really. That could be his own ego speaking, however. He needed to find both of them however so that he could secure them in a less open location. They are too free out in the forest, what if they hurt someone? He had to keep that in mind. He doesn’t know how long Jäger has been turned and he can’t afford the risks. Kapkan is already mad enough at himself for letting Fuze escape. He felt a slight sense of urgency and panic rising in him the more he thought about it.  

 

He found a set of prints that looked like Jäger’s and he began following them. The tracks were old, but he must have been carrying something because they were deep. He followed the trail to a cave. The entrance was small, barely big enough to fit a large wolf. He kneeled on the ground and looked into the hole. Kapkan pulled out a flashlight and shined it into the small cave. He saw Jäger’s duffel bag in the back of the cave. He could see it was packed pretty full. He started to carefully shuffle into the cave, looking for anything. His own duffel bag  dragged on the ground next to him, he shifted its position so that the noise wouldn’t rouse any unwanted attention. In the back he saw the sleeping form of an unfamiliar wolf. It had to be Shuhrat. He had caught a glimpse of Jäger when he managed to follow him before he went running into the shadows. This wolf did not look like Jäger, its fur was too dark and his body too large. This wolf had about ¼ more weight and bulk on him. 

 

He started creeping slowly to the sleeping wolf when he suddenly stirred. The wolf looked Kapkan in the eyes before he starting letting out a high pitched almost keening sound mixed with a whimper. Kapkan grabbed one of his tranquilizers before attempting to lunge for Shuhrat. The large wolf managed to dodge the attack, only forcing himself further into the corner of the small cave. Shuhrat started to howl terror was clear in his stance, but he was unwilling to attack a comrade. Kapkan heard growling behind him. He turned to see the smaller German wolf behind him, completely blocking the entrance to the cave. It had gotten very dark all of a sudden. Shuhrat was whimpering and had lowered himself to the cold stone beneath him. He kept trying to hold his paws over his eyes. The violence in the usually calm German’s eyes was enough for Kapkan to think twice about what he was doing. But Shuhrat knew that Marius will make sure Maxim never have to rethink anything. 

 

Marius lunges for the Russian man, teeth bared, claws out for the kill. Marius started to sink his jaws into any place he could get a hold on. This wasn’t Kapkan’s first brawl with a wolf, much less a werewolf, and so he had a slight upper hand against Marius. But the angry German wasn’t going to be pushed over so easily, as Kapkan threw the smaller wolf off him, he made his way for the cave entrance. Marius was having none of it, he sunk his teeth into Kapkan’s ankle and dragged him down, smashing his chin into the cold stone. Kapkan screamed in pain, the sound of his jaw cracking was enough to make Shuhrat yip in the background. He knew the sound well enough to know that Shuhrat was encouraging the other wolf on, telling him to finish what he had started. Kapkan’s jaw was nearly crushed as he tried to turn his face. Marius bit into his leg again, this time tearing out chunks of flesh and bone. Kapkan couldn’t scream with his jaw broken, he was silenced. Claws dug into his arms, back and stomach. He felt the jaws in his stomach, tearing out flesh and intestines, Kapkan could only watch in horror as Marius made slow work of it, purposely not ending his life yet. He was going to make the Russian hunter suffer for as long as he could. Marius dragged his claws into the Russian tearing out bits of bone and more of his insides, spreading them about the cave like wrapping paper on Christmas Morning. Marius moves back down and started digging into his ankle, managing to completely tear it from Kapkan’s leg. Kapkan had tried to open his mouth but Marius used one of his hind legs to press his face into the ground, causing more pain through his jaw. Marius then proceeded to tear his left arm straight from the socket, just moving around his body manically. 

  
Marius tore several bones out of his legs, and then tore into the other arm at the elbow ripping it off there. Kapkan was starting to lose consciousness, but Marius didn’t want him to do that. He trotted around the half corpse on the cold stones, and looked at Shuhrat. The Uzbek stood up from his position, Marius wagged his tail like a domestic dog as he approached Kapkan’s head, next to Marius. Marius used his paw to turn Kapkan’s head to bare his neck. Shuhrat got the hint and he immediately lunged for the kill, tearing into the flesh of his throat and completely ripping it out. Kapkan started to gag on his own blood, his last struggle before he stopped moving completely. His eyes faded and anyone could tell he was no longer home. He stopped moving, his breath had faded into nothing. Shuhrat felt no guilt, and Marius felt incredibly proud of himself and his new comrade. The two feasted on the corpse in the cave, they didn’t want to wander across any who may search for the wayward Russian. After they had feasted they took the bones and his head and they managed to get it all into the large duffel bag that Kapkan had brought with him to carry Shuhrat in and they carried it about 35 miles out before ditching it into a large cave, which descended straight down without a way up. They left and went back to  _ their  _ cave without a concern in the world. 


	2. Exploding Black Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyire and Ela find themselves in a pickle. At least they have each other.

Valkyrie was just playing around with an old laptop when she first noticed it. A flicker, a light in the shadow. She thought she was losing her mind from sitting in the dark for sixteen hours, her mind running rampant from pure boredom. She looked closer into the screen when things got clearer. She could see Kapkan, he was being violently killed and two wolves were doing the job. The slightly smaller almost golden color wolf was running around a near-gutted Kapkan, and it placed its paw on his head. The larger dark brown one tore out his throat leaving the Russian to gag on his own blood as they started to eat his body. She shut the old laptop quickly, incredibly disgusted and disturbed by her imagination and decided to go to sleep. She didn’t get to sleep very long, just a few minutes at most. A loud , harsh knock echoed off her door, rousing her from her near-slumber. Meghan Castellano cannot seem to catch a break. 

 

She opens the door to let the bright lights of the hall into her room, blinding her for a few moments. She blinks to attempt to adjust to the bright lights. The youngest Bosak stands in her doorframe, her green hair pinned brought back out of her face slightly by a grey cloth headband, the kind you see those obnoxious yoga obsessed ladies wearing, but Meghan decided it made the other woman look… cute. Meghan stood there staring at Ela for the longest time just blinking while the lights slowly became less violent to her eyes. Ela waited, watching the slightly shorter woman blink seemingly endlessly at her, fighting against the bright fluorescent of the hall. She smiled at the American woman as she watched the scene, almost a fuzzy feeling in her chest. 

 

“Well, good morning, Megs!” Ela finally days, as the American woman finally seems to have sorted herself out. 

 

“You with that obnoxious nickname,  _ Els _ , why don’t you come in let me enjoy my darkness again.” Meghan stepped out of the door frame and beckoning the Polish woman in. Ela followed the other into the dark room, she had to fight the urge to flip the light switch and watch the other blink against the lights again. Instead she turned on the small lamp she saw on the desk, a dim light emanating in the room. 

 

“Is it really morning? I haven’t sleep at all!” Meghan sighed, she rubbed her tired face with her hands, almost hoping the sleep will be rubbed away with her hands, completely oblivious to her mistake. It didn’t work very well. Ela chuckled as she watched the scene before her, various technology was scattered about the room. Old laptops, cell phones, a few of them very recent models probably discarded in secret from Thatcher to Valkyrie. Of course, Six makes him get a new phone every time. It looked like Valkyrie was in the middle of another project involving an iPhone, an old ThinkPad laptop, and a bunch of mismatching wires strung about her desk. Ela took a seat on the floor, as Meghan’s armchair was full of clothes that she had just tossed on there. She didn’t want to invade her bed, since Meghan had taken a seat at the desk. 

 

“You know, you  _ can _ sit on my bed, I really don’t mind. As long as you don’t fall asleep on me, ‘cause I’ll be damned if  _ I _ don’t fall asleep too. I’ve gone sixteen hours without sleep.” Meghan says, gesturing to the plush bed. Ela tries not to move, but she suddenly stands and moves to sit with her legs crossed on the bed. 

 

“What were you doing anyways that has kept you up so long?” She asks the other, Meghan looks at her, and she looks at the old ThinkPad laptop, having slammed it shut violently earlier, that now sustained cracks around the edges. She hesitates on speaking, almost afraid, she still remembered the hallucination vividly, was it a hallucination, one would think you would forget it, or that its intensity would fade. It hasn’t. 

 

“I … don’t really know. I’ve been up so long I think I started to hallucinate.” She finally speaks. 

 

“Wait, really? I don’t think that happens after only  _ sixteen _ hours of no sleep, what did you see?” Ela asked, leaning forward on the bed, closer to Meghan. 

 

“I saw, Kapkan dying. He was being killed by two wolves. One of them was  _ really _ angry, I could feel the rage, all at the same time the wolves seemed familiar, I mean… I don’t know what I am saying.” Meghan tried explaining. She gestured to the laptop, opening it again, almost afraid to see the violent scene again. She gasped as she saw the flicker again, but this time, on her phone screen. Ela watched as she examined the phone, curious. 

What she saw made her almost drop it. The two wolves again, this time, dropping the bag that Kapkan had on him when he died down into a deep, dark hole in the ground. She could see blood seeping through the fabric of the dark green duffle bag. The disgust was clear on Meghan’s face. Ela stood up, watching Meghan’s face scrunch up and her mouth hang open in shock. The two wolves seemed incredibly familiar now, she could almost place two very specific personalities, but it couldn’t even be a possibility. Especially considering Fuze is on bedrest and god only knows where Jäger runs off to when he feels like it. Six doesn’t seem to care about Jägers odd trips out for a week or two at a time before he returns, seeming more alive than ever. She could hear Glaz saying something about Fuze disappearing but Kapkan had said he was with Doc, so she knew that there was no way… Ela had a feeling, but she didn’t know for certain yet, Meghan doesn’t even know the half of it yet. 

 

“What’s wrong, Megs?” Ela whispered, reaching out slowly to put a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“I saw them again, the wolves. . . they  _ disposed? _ Of what remained of Kapkan… after eating him of course… oh god, what if this is real? This is the second time in a four hour period, Ela. . . I’m scared.” she looks at the Polish woman, the fear in her eyes real. 

 

“I think you’re having visions. Look, this is gonna sound absolutely insane, but I think maybe you’re a witch… and your magic is waking up. Maybe because of Jäger… I don’t know, I’ll explain, just give me a moment.” Ela said standing up. Looking around the room, almost looking for something. 

 

“What are you looking for?” Meghan asked the Polish woman. 

 

“Give me something you are ok with breaking. It can be anything, anything at all by this point.” she said, almost impatient. Meghan immediately unhooked the old laptop from all the wires and handed it over to her. 

 

“I already broke it earlier after I saw Kapkan die.” She told the other. Ela took the old, chunky computer and she held it so that it rested on top of her palms the laptop began to float above her hands, when it reached six inches above her palms, the two perpendicular to the other she backed away lowering her hands gently.

 

“Ok, come here, stand behind me.” She said, Meghan obeyed, not wanting anything to go wrong with what she is doing. She looked to the green-haired woman in shock and awe. Ela put her arm in front of Meghan almost as if she was holding  _ Meghan _ herself back. What she was doing was creating an energy shield to protect the two women as she did her thing. The laptop started to spin, quickly gaining speed and spinning every which direction it possibly could. Suddenly, it just combusted, the plastic shrapnel of computer guts and keyboard pieces went absolutely  _ everywhere _ . One piece even shot straight through the lampshade, and into the light bulb causing the room to go completely dark again. Both women could hear pieces of the laptop bouncing off the energy shield that Ela had created, the air seemed thick around them the whole time. The room was silent for a good five minutes after all the sounds of plastic against various things around the room quieted down. Ela moved to unplug the lamp, as it was now a hazard as it stands. 

 

“Holy… shit…” Meghan breathed quietly. Ela flipped the switch, lighting up Meghan’s features, awe, amazement, and wonder were alight in her eyes. And most of all a hungry curiosity. Ela looked at her in awe and shock as well.  _ She wasn’t afraid of her. _ She wanted to know more, to understand. To understand the  _ thunder _ that runs in her blood, her soul. Ela could feel her heart almost stop in wonder at how she wouldn’t feel afraid. All those years of her sister telling her she should be kinder with her magic, less chaotic, less cruel. But it wasn’t in her heart to do so. She wasn’t her sister. Chaos runs in her veins like the thunder storms that used to scare her as a child, but later fueled her magic, lightning and thunder her veins and soul, her power and might. She looked down almost embarrassed, until she felt Valk’s hands on her shoulders. 

 

“How did you do that, how did you manage to keep us from getting hit by that? I could feel the energy!” Meghan exclaimed, excitement raising her voice a pitch or two. 

 

“Actually, it was air. I made the air more dense so that nothing could pass through it, it's why I held you behind me, I could make almost a wall of air so dense that the exploding laptop would not get to us. I created a bubble of air in the laptop while it was spinning to eventually make it just…  _ boom _ .” she explained, her eyes wide as Meghan still held onto her. 

 

“This is incredible! I have always had a feeling there was something  _ special _ about you, can your sister do stuff like this too? Holy shit, I am.. I don’t even know  _ what _ to feel right now, this is so amazing!” Meghan shouted, with almost childlike wonder and glee. 

 

“We should tell six about this, cause my magic can also be too unpredictable, and you should hone yours so it can be more useful than just an occasional glimpse. And plus, what if Kapkan is actually dead, somebody needs to know.” Ela says, she doesn’t seem too happy about the idea, but Meghan can’t help but agree. They can’t just experiment with this on their own, this could be dangerous. They agree to go to Six, as she already knows about Zofia’s magic, as well as Ela’s. Ela isn’t supposed to use hers, but she decided that if she has to take training to control it, she might as well not do it alone. The two run as fast as they can to Six’s office. Ela accidentally barges in, shouting.

 

“Kapkan is dead, I think!” she says, Thatcher, Tachanka, Doc, and Six all look at the two women in horror and confusion. Before Thatcher could say anything reprimanding, Tachanka, the unlikeliest of them to speak, speaks. 

 

“Well, it wouldn’t surprise me, now would it. He hasn’t been seen for two mornings now.  He came back from that mission and then he disappeared.” Tachanka beings, “In fact I was actually here to ask Six about doing something about finding him.” He gestures to the woman behind the desk.

 

“This better be good, Bosak, Castellano. What happened.” She stands crossing her arms. 

 

“This is also about my training. I’d like us to explain in a more… private manner.” Ela spoke, mirroring the Director. She dismisses the three men in the room, Thatcher beginning to protest as Tachanka grabs his arm to lead him out, Doc following the others reluctantly. She tells them to come back in thirty  minutes. 

 

“Speak, then.” she says, gesturing to the chairs, beckoning them to take a seat. 

 

“Valkyrie had a vision. She saw Kapkan getting killed by two wolves and then his body being dumped by said wolves later after they ate him. Valkyrie said the cave was deep, like a hole in the ground.” Ela spoke for her, trying to be more professional about the situation. She looked to Meghan, expecting an answer from her.

 

“Yes, I did, and the wolves… they seemed familiar, but I don’t think that-” she was interrupted by Six.

 

“Doc had reported to me the other day that Fuze was a werewolf, so it is entirely possible you saw him. Possibly even Jäger since he has been gone since Fuze left Doc.” Six explained, already knowing the mishap with them. But the fact that they killed Kapkan was unexpected to her. “At least now, I don’t have to call for a search party to find him  _ alive _ . Finding his body would be nice though, do you know anything about  _ where _ the cave was?”

 

Meghan thought about the feeling of the area, she was trying to grasp the memory better, but now that she needed it, the pressure was too much. It wasn’t coming to her. Ela held out her cellphone to Meghan, she grinned seeing what she was trying to hint. She took the device, hoping, praying for a glimpse. She got it after about two minutes. She could see the paths the wolves took, Meghan began describing. About thirty-five miles North-east of a small cave about 300 meters from the base. That was the best she could do. She handed the cell back to Ela. Six seemed impressed with the work. Six made a call for Ash, when she entered she told Ash to take Frost and go looking for Kapkan, giving her the same directions Meghan gave her moments before, telling them not to get too close to the small cave, so as not to anger the wolves. Ash raised a brow but didn’t argue, turning a heel to go look for Frost she shut the door behind her. 

 

“About my training..” Ela began, Six raised her hand. 

 

“You, Valkyrie, and Thermite will be meeting in a week in the Quad. I have someone who will come to train you three how to best control, hone, and use your magic.” She said, “the meeting is at 6AM, don’t miss it, you two.” 

 

The two being dismissed left her office in a daze. The information was almost too much for the two to process. Kapkan was dead, Fuze and Jäger… were  _ werewolves? _ And Thermite? Joining them? The two could hardly believe that there was another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you really like my work and also want to support me better, I haven't been getting as many hours at work (also there is the possibility that I want to quit one of my crappy jobs), I am grateful for the support you guys give me!!! <3  
> https://ko-fi.com/C0C49NNW


End file.
